interesting times
by corymerlin
Summary: set 1 year after the fall of phantom Lord, love and romance has popped up in Fairy Tail! follow fairy tail as it grows in changes. With new unlikely characters showing in the guildhall will love and romance enough to hold their family together?
1. Chapter 1

for superzero2552." Thanks for believing in me. thanks to fairyfangirl7 without her none of this would have been possible

* * *

this started off as a joke about ghost writers with some of my friends.

* * *

"Oh god he's coming" this is the thought that keeps playing through my head over and over as I sit huddled under my blanket in bed as I hear the engine come down my road and then pass.

* * *

As I take a deep breath to let out a sigh and relax. The door to my room for bursts open Eeeeeck!( squeals like a little girl) as a .. man with a flaming skull wearing a studded leather jacket with a chain wrapped around his right on arm walks into my room.

* * *

" Well cory you know I'm here don't you." "ppplease Mr Ghost Rider I'll have the next chapter by next month I swear!" I say with comical anime tears running down my face. " Not good enough." he says that he grabs me up by the neck for my nightshirt." No wait please I swear I can do better!Noooooo! i scream as I'm slowly dragged from the room.

* * *

A new day by corymerlin. first off I want to say I have no background as a writer. I'm just a fan and this is my first story. I was never good at language or English in school so if there's any spelling or grammar errors please ignore them or tell me in the comments where I went wrong and I'll fix it in my next story.

* * *

Natsu,Lucy and Gray are on their way back from yet another adventure. The evening sun shines softly on their backs as they reach the mile marker that states " Magnolia 1 mile" eager to return to the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail guild. After Phantomlord destroyed the last Guild Master Makarov spared no cost building a new home for his children saying" children that fought so hard for their home should be rewarded and who is to say after this our family will not grow and change, we will show the world that Fairy Tail is a strong family and cannot be crushed by those with weak hearts.

* * *

Lucy smiles as she realizes just how much more of a home it has become over the last year. A new couple seems to appear weekly now at fairytail. Laxus and Mira have been dating for a month now. Lucy still catches them blushing every time they look at each other( how cute). Cana and Freed are trying to keep it quiet but they started around 3 months after the Phantomlord attack Cana saying " what the heck ,life is short why not be with the ones you love." Even Gajeel is trying with Levy( Lucy having not even tried to understand there are dragons in that relationship that even a dragon slayer may have problems with).

* * *

Lucy can't help but look at Gray smiling as he walks along the road and think of the night everything started to change. The night after Phantomlord was defeated Gray came to her house knocking on her door in the middle of the night. "Hey Gray.. what's wrong." Lucy said slightly concerned he had such a worried look on his face. "Um.. nothing is wrong Lucy but.. can we talk?"

* * *

Lucy opened her door motioning with her hand. "Sure come in." As she shut the door she can still remember Grey saying."Lucy it would have killed us if we had lost you... No.. it would have killed me." Lucy turned blushing all off the sudden. "Grey I -." "No Lucy let me finish, I might only have the courage to do this once."

* * *

He closed the last few steps between them and before Lucy could say anything kisses all thought abandoned Lucy except one." He's so warm". As they slowly broke apart their kiss Gray said those three little words that changed everything forever for Lucy. "I love you Lucy...i've just been so afraid to tell you. I didn't want to spoil our friendship but after we almost lost you... I had to tell you I just couldn't handle it anymore without knowing if you felt the same." Lucy felt her heart melt as this courageous man opens his heart to her. "Oh Gray" she whispers as she felt tears trial down her cheek and she pulled him in to another heart-stopping kiss. Since that night they go everywhere together.

* * *

Gray is always kissing her or telling her how beautiful she looks when she blushes. She was never one for serious public displays of affection, but with Gray she just didn't care if people looked. Erza was the first to comment saying". Frankly it's about time he stop drooling over you and did something about it. She said as she turned with a smile to the rest of the guild" And to think most of us thought you would never tell her." Lucy giggles as she remembers how red he turned as Erza collected her winnings.

* * *

Looking at Gray now she can see how much he has stands taller and smiles more. He rarely if ever goes with a shirt these days( much to the the delight of Lucy) choosing to go with just his dark blue pants and sneakers most of the time. Gray catches her looking at him he smiles even brighter and moves to walk beside her catching her hand in his.

* * *

"Yuck PDA alert. shouldn't you guys put a warning sign out before you do that" Natsu says snickering slightly. "Watch it flame brain or I'll tell Juvia you don't like PDA." Gray says smiling. Natsu laughs saying "You win powder puff." Lucy laughs thinking how weird it was that Natsu and Juvia we're together but it seemed to work for them. They were always going on what they playfully call missions or taking her to the guildhalls roof to watch the stars. Natsu and Gray rarely fought anymore (at least with each other) tending to just poke fun at the others expense. They have both really grown up in the last year. Lucy thinks with a slight smile only mildly shocked by the thought.

* * *

Just as Lucy takes a breath to tell them just how much they have grown she hears from down the road a scream. She turns to the boys and ask"did you just hear-." "A kid screaming" they both ay as they start running. Lucy stares at the boys as they sprint down the road then takes off after they turn into a curve in the road they are stunned by what they see.

* * *

2 girls stand fighting off a group of hodras. As the hodras charges the oldest of the girls calmly steps forward with an almost bored expression on her face she raises both hands in front of her forming a magic circle and shouts. "Nightlash!" a wave of pure darkness forms from her hands striking the hodras to send them crashing into the dirt in front of them. suddenly the second girl steps forward taking a deep breath Shouting. " Earth dragon roar!" causing the earth to shatter as her attack strikes the group sending them flying off into the forest.

* * *

Lucy,Natsu and Gray stand with their mouths hanging open until Lucy finally regains her composure and walks uptothe two girls saying." Wow that was amazing! Who are you two?" Lucy gets a good look at the older one and she turns. She has long deep purple hair with eyes to match. Her hair sways slightly as a gust of wind blows through it. The oldest girl smiles and says." Thanks I'm Violet and this is Jade."Pointing at a small girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair to match hulled behind her."Hi."The small girl waves and asks."Who are you?" and thus ends chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 home

Natsu is in shock as he stands next to Gray. all he can think of as he stands there with his jaw hung open is (I did not just see that!)He does not even hear as Lucy says"Oh I'm two are Natsu and Gray. When all of the sudden. A gust of wind brings the 2 girls scent to him.(I know that smell) he thinks to himself. Natsu immediately says" Hey! Your a Dragon Slayer!"

* * *

Gray gives him a look and says" Of course she's a dragon 't you see her breath attack?"

* * *

The girl that called herself Voilet frowns and steps in front of girl she called Jade. she brings her hands up suddenly calling her magic to her hands and says"What is it to you what she is pinky!" with a menacing glare.

* * *

Gray cracks up and says "Oh I like this one. She even knows how to insult you properly!"

* * *

As Natsu and takes a deep breath about to start an argument that will inevitably lead to a fight,Lucy steps between the two and points a menacing finger towards Natsu and says "NO."

* * *

Natsu sighs and turns away looking the part of a sullen child. Lucy turned her attention back to the girls and says" Don't worry about him. He doesn't use his brain before he speaks. He's also the fire dragon slayer for fairytail. They call him salamander.

* * *

Violet drops her hands the smile returning to her face and said simply"Oh" she turns and looks at the young dragon slayer and says" well, here's your chance go for it kid!"

* * *

Jade steps towards Natsu nervously rubbing both hands together. she stops right in front of him and says in a quiet voice" Are you really Salamander? The famous Fire Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail?"

* * *

Natsu grins "Yup." he says proudly pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the guild seal on his arm." its me alright. Unless there's another one running around again."

* * *

Jade looks up from her feet into Natsus eyes before saying " Fairytail is AWESOMEE! With that one sentence her whole face changes becoming lit up with excitement "I've read every single issue of Sorcerer Weekly and every news report that even mesntioned Fairytail! You guys are my heros!" Jade finishes speaking with a slight blush suddenly very interested in her feet.

* * *

Natsu,Lucy and Gray look at each other grinning before Natsu says" Yea Fairytail is pretty epic."

* * *

Violet steps up behind Jade saying " Its kinda lucky we bumped into you on the road Jade has something she'd like to ask Fairytail. She nudges Jade on the shoulder says" go on."

* * *

Jade takes a deep breath and with a determined look on her face says"I want to be a Fairy Tail mage!"

* * *

Natsu smiles at the others and then then turns back to Jade ans says" Well what are we waiting on come on."

* * *

Jade stands there with her mouth open in shock. She finally closes her mouth and says and whispered voice." Really?"

* * *

Natsu smiles sheepishly as he raises his arm to scratch the back of his head." Well you'll have to come to the guild and talk with Mira and Gramps ,but Fairytail is always looking for more about you come with us? We were just coming back from a mission if you wanna come with."

* * *

Jade looking very near tears shouts."AWESOME! Everyone is still laughing as the group with its 2 new companions in tow walks down the last stretch of the main road and disappears through the gate into Magnolia. _ Jades pov

* * *

As we reach Fairytails huge double doors leading into the Great Hall I simply cant believe how massive the building is. Natsu and Gray stop in front of each door. They look at each other and say." ready?"

* * *

They each nod to the other with a manic gleam in their eyes they lift 1 foot and slam the doors open. As one they shout." We made it back alive!"

* * *

Everyone cheers as we walk through a huge hall filled with sturdy wooden tables and benches, with what appears to be a bar off to the right.

* * *

As I look around I notice a large silver-haired man walking towards us with a beautiful brunette on his arm dressed in a low cut dress of green and gold.

* * *

The silver-haired man is the first to speak in a deep gravelly voice ."Natsu did you complete your job in a manly fashion?"Natsu grins and chuckles while saying. "I did ok Elfman you look like your still in one piece,Hey Evergreen.

* * *

Evergreen smiles at Natsu before turning her attention to me." Hello Natsu and who is this young lady?"

* * *

"Hi im Jade." I say feeling all of the sudden Natsu jumps into the conversation again by saying." Yeah Jade here wants to join Fairytail, and she's a dragon slayer like me!"

* * *

"Hmm that's interesting you wanna talk to Mira then, she's over there behind the bar." Evergreen says as she turns to Elfman."Come on baby I wanna go out."Elfman chuckles as he allows her to lead him out of the Guildhall Main door.

* * *

Natsu turns to me and says."Ok you know where Mira is, so you don't need me anymore. I gotta go and see my girlfriend."

* * *

And with that he walks over to the table where a woman with aqua blue hair sat wait for him with a girl with glasses wearing orange and dude with what looks like he has bolts in his face. I

* * *

take a deep breath as I walk towards the bar and the pretty lady behind it. As I get close to the bar sarcastic voice in my head says(

* * *

Don't be nervous you're just asking her a question. Its not like if she says no or anything your life will be ruined...right?) I

* * *

finally reached the bar and the lady with beautiful silver hair looks at me and says." hello can I help you?"

* * *

It was such a simple question yet as soon as

* * *

she asked it my mouth ran dry. I gulp trying to get moisture back into my mouth and say barely over a whisper." Ummm... well.. I was.. going to maybe ask-. "

* * *

When all the sudden I hear Natsu say." Gajeel I can still beat your butt you know!" As I turn toward Natsu grateful for the distraction I see the one who he called Gajeel smirking sitting with his arm still wrapped around the girl in the orange sweater.

* * *

" Oh please your a pushover these days!" Natsu shouts at Gajeel.

* * *

"What did you call me bolts for brains!" Gajeel replies as he gets up from his seat."You heard me match stick! Wanna do something about it!"Gajeel says as he makes a bring it on motion with his hands.

* * *

Simultaneously they charge each casting their magic as they move." Iron Dragon!" "Fire Dragon!" They just make it within striking distance of each other.

* * *

When all of the sudden from the second story a red blur drops between the boys striking them both and sending them flying.

* * *

Gajeel falls at Levys feet unconscious the whites of his eyes showing. Levy immediately screams and says."Gajeel!"All he can do is grown in pain.

* * *

Natsu flys past Juvia and lands on a table where happy was happily( pun intended) eating a whole fish. he didn't even notice until Natsu hit his table that there was a fight going on.

* * *

"Ayaa! Natsu what happened, who did this to you? Natsu with eyes still spinning says whispers groaning." Avenge me happy." "Aye sir!" happy spins around with his still un eaten fish to avenge his fallen friend and start saying." alright who gets smacked with the fish fir-!"

* * *

I watch as he stops in mid-sentence turning grey as a small trickle of sweat runs down his face as he sees who has laid his friend low. Erza stands in the middle of the Guildhall floor in her Flame Princess armor wearing a satisfied smile."What were you saying happy?"

* * *

" Sorry Natsu." happy says in a strangled whisper looking very much afraid." I can't Fight scary..!" A small vapor form Natsu escapes from Natsus open mouth and says also in a strangled whisper."ayee..!"

* * *

I crack up. I laught so hard many people in nearby tables turned to look at I can finally breathe again I look up into Miras big warm eyes and feel the shadows of doubt banished from my heart. A great feeling of the determination come over me and I say." I wanna join Fairytail!" "What's your name kid?"Mira asks as she leans on the bar. "Jade."I say looking down at my hands suddenly feeling self conscious. Mira smiles looks at me kindly and ask one question." What color do you want?"

* * *

I'm stuned so of course I say the first thing that comes to my mind."hu?" but quickly before she can answer I reply." Green! I meant Green!"

* * *

She smiles and comes around the bar holding a stamp in her hand." Where do you want it?" I hold out my right hand. "Put it on the back please!" I can't help but grin like an idiot as she stamps the back of my hand! "

* * *

Welcome to Fairytail Jade, your new home!"Miras shout is carried by the rest of the guild."Welcome Jade!"

* * *

Im near tears as I think."Home,..i have a home again." I turn to find Violet to tell her the good news ,only to find she's not in the guild hall so I asked to no one in particular."Where's Violet?"


	3. Chapter 3 the shade

(Violets pov) I sat on the top of FairyTail Guildhall watching the city and listening to the whispers of people in the shadows. People ploting, stealing , loving, the shadows hide nothing from me as the wind blows softly though the Streets of Magnolia. It's beautiful. I've always had a love of the night but tonight was a specially beautiful, the stars shine down on the city creating deep shadows in the streets of Magnolia. ( " It looks like a good place to live.") A sad smile coming to my face. As a little girl the darkness never scared me ,it never hurt , it never made me cry. Shadow protected , it hid me from those that would hurt me, it kept me safe. ( And it's time to go.")Thinking I had finished my personal quest, the kid was safe with Fairy Tail. They would protect her now that she was one of their own.( " So why is it so hard to leave? ") I had only known her for a couple of weeks but the kid was so sweet and innocent of ways in the world but she learned... the hard way. I had become extremely protective of Jade ,( I would die before letting that kids suffer again...) "Sigh"(" That's why we have to go..") I couldn't help that sadness I felt from that thought , but it quickly turned into anger at myself for getting so soft. ( What am I thinking! I'M THE SHADE! I was one of the most respected theifs and shadow Wizards of my time! I survived as a freelance wizard most of my life, it's made me hard and all the sudden I throw my reputation and the dream for one little girl in need of help?) The anger slips out of me at thought to be replaced by a slight shock at my situation. (" oh man ...that means I can't do dark guild freelance work anymore. " Sigh"... my contacts would probably kill me for betraying my contract. Owell, I knew that there would be blowback from this, besides it was getting dangerous ..even for me.") I get up as I see a very short-old man Jump from a balcony on to the roof, only to hit his head and roll gently onto his feet in one smooth motion and walks towards her like nothing happened. The short-funny guy as I now deemed him stood in front of me with a over cheerful grin on his face."Hello there! You must be Violet, i'm Master Makurov Drayer current master of the Fairy Tail guild. I want to thank you for bringing young Jade to us, she'll make a wonderful addition to Fairy Tail." " So..she got in..good." I nod to Makurov." I need to get going, tell Jade I'm sorry but something came up." I gather my cloak about to turn and leave when he says." You know.. you could stay." I didn't quite know how to answer that statement so I answer truthfully. "I don't think Fairytail is where I belong. I'm not a nice person and I just don't care enough to change." " If you didn't care then why help Jade?" " Because.. when I found Jade she was in serious trouble and for the first time in a long time ,I decided to care about somebody else besides me." " What kind of trouble was Jade in that would make a person who claims to not be good help her?" "It's up to Jade to tell that story or not." " Why do you fight then?" The question comes out of nowhere and surprises for me I turn look into his eyes and see nothing but compassion and understanding.. I've never had anyone look like that at me before. I find myself answering his question. "... When I was young I fought to survive. My parents died when I was four. I remember because it was just after my birthday when Dad got sick. I can still remember mom crying and dad rubbing her on the shoulder telling her it will be ok,.. it wasn't." " Mom decided she couldn't take the heartbreak and killed herself soon after, I guess she thought raising her daughter wasn't worth sticking around for." I can tell I'm being bitter about this but it's raw subject with me, but surprisingly I see nothing from the Master but compassion and understanding.. I've never had anyone look like that at me before. It's really kinda of freaking me out.. " Anyways.. I stole to survive until I was 10 moving from place to place never staying too long. Then I became a freelance wizard taking jobs no one else would, mostly stealing and spying for people and for a while I guess you could say I have fought for the thrill of it. Stealing something they said was unstealable or getting that bit of information that nobody else could it was all I lived for." "But now the thrill is gone and.. I'm tired of fighting." As soon as I say the words I realize the truth of what I'm saying. I fall to my knees before the Master and break down crying." I'm tired of fighting to survive ,to not to be afraid. I'm tired of being alone." I sat there and cried until I felt the master put his hand on my shoulder forcing me to look up at him. " Oh child you have had a long and weary journey." He softly whispers to me. He looks at me with such kindness. " But you are here now where family will take this fear and loneliness out of your heart with laughter and kindness. " "Many of us have done things we have regretted but we have grown stronger from our mistakes and used them to move forward into the future and be a better person." "And while we fight for survival almost daily I can guarantee you will never fight alone." As he says that he extends his hand plam up. " Fairytail is a place where people can gather and be respected for who they are now not who they once were,it is a place for people to feel safe and call home. If you join Fairy Tail with your heart and mind open there is no end to the possibilities." I look at him and grab his hand and say the only thing that comes to mind." Thank you...Master." And that's how I joined Fairy Tail. _


End file.
